Always by your side
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Un poco de como es la vida de ichimatsu y jyushimatsu despues del capitulo 24
Un pequeño oneshot

advertencias: blmatsu

Nos personajes no me pertenecen solamente este fic

* * *

Se quejo una vez mas, era bastante ruidoso, " _No puedes hacer algo al respecto?"_ aunque, realmente no podia pedir nada, el era igual o peor cuando estaba fuera de control como esa mañana

El sol estaba saliendo por la ventana, los bañaba con sus rayos de tonos calidos que variaban desde el rosa hasta el amarillo, se veia al horizonte la ciudad despertar, el movimiento aun no empezaba pero los edificios vacios empezaron a llenarse de color por los rayos del sol

Era una bonita mañana

 _Pero no tan bonita como la sonrisa que tenia abajo de el_

Penso el chico de cabello despeinado, aunque, a decir verdad desde cuando era poeta?, se asqueo de su propia existencia al reconocer que ese pensamiento se habia concebido en su mente, aunque tenia muchas mas cosas por las que sentirse asqueado de si mismo y constantemente las recordaba

Si, aquel chico tenia una personalidad muy auto-destructiva, inseguro de si mismo y sarcastico, tampoco le gustaba el contacto con otras personas, de hecho, lo odiaba pero, habia una excepción a esta regla, una excepción que le habia echo perder la cabeza por mucho tiempo pero que, al fin y al cabo, termino aceptando, era la unica razón por la que solo aveces tenia un poco de felicidad en su vida, pero apesar de esto sus pensamientos suicidas atacaban de vez en cuando en cada rincon de su mente.

Bajo la vista y se encontro con la mirada de su hermano, que le sonreia, apesar de estar envuelto en sudor y con un rubor muy fuerte que cubria todo su rostro

 _Eres muy lindo_

Penso ichimatsu, aunque no lo iba a decir, no lo iba a admitir, aun le quedaba un poco de dignidad apesar de estar fornicando con su hermano menor

Realmente eso no estaba sucediendo, o si? y como era que jyushimatsu habia aceptado aquello sin aparente resistencia? aun no creia que jyushimatsu pudiera corresponderle, apesar de haber vivido una relacion muy estrecha desde niños, quiza era su mente quien le repetia que no podria ser feliz ni con el ni con nadie

 _Esa voz en su mente_

Le repetia que no merecia vivir, el no valia la pena, desde la escuela jyushimatsu fue la unica persona en la que podia confiar y viceversa

- _Ichimatsu-niisan_ \- escucho la suave voz del menor seguido del contacto con su piel, la mano de jyushimatsu subiendo lentamente por su brazo le hacia relajarse

El menor se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba, siempre era lo mismo pero no se iba a quejar, habia vivido casi toda su vida con el y tratado tanto con los malos aspectos de su persona, como con los buenos, siempre lo escucho decir que la vida cacerecia de sentido, aunque escuchaba atentamente y sonriendo.

Despues de todo no eran tan diferentes

Muchas fraces que el guardaba como estacas en su corazon, de la persona que mas amaba, aun estaban ahi pero no dejaria de sonreir, seria mas doloroso perderlo que escucharlo en sus delirios suicidas cada dia de su vida

Ichimatsu bajo la mirada ha su ropa interior, estaba mojada como la de jyushimatsu, estaba sobre su hermano menor mientras una sabana caliente los cubria a ambos, solo frotaban sus miembro contra el del otro y se daban algunos besos y abrazos cuando sentian la necesidad de hacerlo.

El contacto con la piel a jyushimatsu lo calmaba y era algo bastante satisfactorio, tambien sentir su olor y sudor hacia que encontrara un sentimiento muy parecido a la felicidad plena, tal vez no lo amaba como una pareja, _si no algo mas allá..._

 _Jyushimatsu era la persona con la que queria fundirse para pasar la vida entera o mas allá teniendo su presencia cerca_

Las razones del profundo amor y dependencia emocional que jyushimatsu sentia por su hermano y viceversa se debian a una serie de situaciones escolares que habian dejado huella en sus vidas para siempre, haciendolos desconfiar, llevando a ichimatsu a intentos de suicidio fallidos y a jyushimatsu obligandolo a usar su sonrisa y actitud alegre como escudo protector para el y su hermano, para no dejar que las cosas lo afectaran

Sintio muchas ganas de poner a jyushimatsu en cuatro, quitar su ropa interior y quitarle su virginidad, que habia esperado por mucho tiempo, pero no podia

Ambos aun no sabian como, era un actuerdo silencioso pero mutuo, ninguno lo habia decidido ya que se entendian mejor sin palabras pero solo harian esa intimidad cuando estuvieran seguros

Ichimatsu sintio que un liquido ajeno a el habia mojado sus calzonzillos, miro hacia abajo y vio el liquido blanco expandirse mojandolo a el tambien, le bajo la ropa interior a jyushimatsu con una mano y si, se habia corrido, cosa que lo puso aun mas duro

-Eeh...- dejo salir sin querer

-P-perdon, ichimatsu niisan- dijo el menor tapandose la cara de verguenza, ya se habia corrido encima de ichimatsu otras veces antes pero siempre era la misma reacción de pena

-N-no te cubras- dijo mirandolo a la cara, jyushimatsu sabia que amaba verlo asi pero no queria permitirselo aunque el rostro de su hermano tambien estaba ruborizado y queria verlo; un escalofrio le recorrió la columna vertebral

Estaba muy duro y todo estaba muy caliente, la piel de jyushimatsu, el sol saliendo, las sabanas, la habitacion... no aguanto mas y se corrio un poco despues de que el menor lo hiciera

-Hmm- dijo jyushimatsu con verguenza mirando abajo pero manteniendo la sonrisa -T-te corriste mucho ichimatsu niisan- esta vez el fue el que le quito la ropa interior para que el semen de su hermano cayera sobre su pene

Fue una sensacion muy calida, el semen estaba caliente, a ichimatsu no le molesto esto aunque si el semen se secaba el la piel de jyushimatsu podria causarle una Infección, por lo que tomo una toallita humeda de la caja que estaba junto a ellos y lo limpio

-N-no- Dijo jyushimatsu haciendo pucheño

-Quieres enfermarte?- Ichimatsu lo vio con la mirada cansada y su cara llena de sudor

- _S-si, es por ti.._ \- Le respondio

- _Idiota, ve a cambiarte_ \- Dijo escondiendo que le habia hecho perder mucho tiempo y ademas no queria que le pasara nada malo

-ah! es verdad- Dijo jyushimatsu con una sonrisa, hoy tenia que ir al trabajo mas temprano de lo normal

Aunque ichimatsu no queria que se fuera, queria seguir con el en la cama, haciando que sus cuerpos generarán mas y mas calor, no queria estar solo, menos sin jyushimatsu

Tampoco iba a detenerlo, despues de todo, era algo que el debia de hacer

-Yo ire, tu puedes quedarte aqui durmiendo- Dijo con una sonrisa -Despues de lo que has pasado en la calle, no quisiera que te esforzaras mucho niisan!-

Ichimatsu se aparto para que el menor pudiera irse a cambiar, ver a jyushimatsu asi lo hacia sentise inservible, tambien queria hacer algo por el, retribuirle lo que hacia

-Bueno- dijo inclinandose ante ichimatsu

- _N-nos vemos niisan_ \- Dijo dandole un suave beso en los labios antes de partir

Ichimatsu se ruborizo y penso que tal vez el tambien debia irse a cambiar de ropa o simplemente pasar ahi el resto del dia como la basura que es

Fue a la estancia a recoger un poco de cereal que habia comprado jyushimatsu la noche anterior y paso viendo los departamentos, era un lugar bastante grande, no era perfecto pero si un lugar bastante decente para comenzar un hogar, era el quinto piso de un complejo de departamentos ya muy lejos del hogar donde ambos vivieron

El sol ya habia salido completamente, aun era de mañana, jyushimatsu habia dejado su plato sin terminar por lo que ichimatsu recogio los restos y los echo en su plato, quiza debia hacer algo como limpiar la casa, cosas que no se le daban a el pero no sabria que mas hacer por su hermano despues de todo jyushimatsu pagaba, el solo, las facturas de luz, agua y comida, aparte del departamento.

Si, ichimatsu se sentia como una completa carga, un inutil, era incapaz de hacer algo por si mismo aunque su hermano nunca se lo reprocho, solo se limitaba a llegar, preguntarle como le habia ido en su dia, lo mas que esperaba de el era que lo acomprañara a jugar beisbol los findes de semana o jugar cualquier otra cosa.

Jyushimatsu nunca se quejaba y necesitaba pocas cosas para ser feliz ahora, aunque con un pasado turbio, mientras las tuviera mantendria la calma y su sonrisa de siempre, ichimatsu, un lugar donde vivir, el beisbol...

Pero no se sentia merecedor de nada, sus voces internas siempre le ganaban y ese dia no fue la excepción, queria irse por siempre...

No queria ser egoista con su hermano, pero si tenia problemas, quiza solo una lucha interna constante sobre si tenia o no que volver a intentarlo, por el simple hecho de que no se sentia merecedor de ser feliz, no merecia las cosas buenas que le pasaban, _mucho menos una persona como el.._

Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, no podia pensar en algo mas, pero; porque? todo estaba bien, estaba con la persona que mas habia amado, estaban tratando de hacer un hogar, porque esas voces no cesaban?

Aunque, jyushimatsu sabia de aquel problema, tenia que mantener el hogar, necesitaba el tiempo para salir a trabajar y pagar el departamento y demas cosas, ichimatsu tampoco queria ser un niño y dejar que su dependencia emocional alcanzara niveles mas peligrosos

Sin embargo, _dolia_

Aquello era algo bueno o malo? simplemente paso, ya no necesitaba a nadie mas que a jyushimatsu en la vida

Eso lo comprendio hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el se entero de que ichimatsu se habia ido de la casa de sus padres, lo busco dia y noche sin parar hasta encontrarlo

Era el que mejor lo conocia, no sabia que podria hacer por el mismo en las calles y con su personalidad, sabia sus problemas y habia compartido sus mas profundos miedos en especial aquellos que marcaron su vida, los que lo hicieron quien era ahora

" _Es la casa del profesor dekapan pero pronto comprare un departamento solo para ambos_ " esas palabras retumbaban en los oidos de ichimatsu y asi lo habia hecho para empezar una vida juntos

" _No mereces algo asi_ " " _No lo mereces_ " seguia escuchando en cada parte de su mente

Salio del departamento, caminando sin rumbo, no tenia ganas de hacer ni decir nada, podia ir a alimentar a los gatos pero no queria hacerlo mientras estaba fumando

 _Eso ayuda un poco_

Estaba calmandolo un poco, tenia la sudadera de jyushimatsu puesta, era una tela bastante calida, era su olor favorito, aquella mañana era especialmente fria afura, tenia una lista de cosas para comprar pero prefirio quedarse en el puente a fumar un rato, con la mirada puesta en la nada y pensando cualquier otra cosa

Si jyushimatsu daba lo mejor de si, el podria intentar hacer lo mismo, por los dos, por que ya no tenian a nadie mas en este mundo, sus hermanos se habian ido a progresar solos, ya nada seria como antes pero saber que podia vivir el resto de su vida al lado de jyushimatsu lo aliviaba, una vez mas, como cuando niños, el fue el unico que se preocupo por ichimatsu cuando nadie mas lo hizo.

Suspiro, podia sentir el humo nublando su vista de los autos y peatones cubriendo la ciudad, gente sin importancia pasando una y otra vez, la ciudad era inmune al tiempo apesar de todo

Sintio una pesadez en sus hombros, sintio el viento helado acariciendo su palida piel, se apoyo en el puente y vio a los autos pasar

Volvian a colmar su mente aquellos pensamientos que nunca lo dejarian en paz

- _Mmh_ \- Se quejo, se metio el cigarro a la boca

- _Ichimatsu niisan?-_ Escucho a alguien decir a unos pasos lejos de donde estaba, volteo la mirada y era el.

-Alejate- Dijo el menor que camino hacia el -No te acerques al puente- advirtio con una mirada de preocupacion en sus ojos

 _Recodaba lo que habia pasado en la escuela_

-Heh.. jyushimat- fue interrumpido cuando el corrio en dirección suta abrazandolo

-NO LO HAGAS, NO LO ENTIENDES- dijo jyushimatsu, realmente ichimatsu no habia pensando en nada, pero quiza el menos que su hermano recordaba el pasado

-NO SEAS EGOISTA NO ENTIENDES COMO ME SENTIRIA SI TE PERDIERA- Dijo en un arranque de lagrimas, se aferro a ichimatsu y estas palabras hicieron estremecer al mayor

 _Jyushimatsu lo recordaba muy claro_

El era su angel despues de todo, era una manera de pensarlo para cualquier persona comun que conociera la historia detras, no importaba el apuro, al parecer el siempre aperecia para salvarlo de el mismo

-Jyushimatsu...- Dijo con un poco de indiferencia en su voz

- _Nii-san, no.. no podria vivir si te pierdo_ \- confeso aferrandose a el, aunque eran palabras que ichimatsu sabia muy bien aunque casi nunca las dijera, se sintio aliviado tras escuchar eso

Sintio que su espalda se humedecia, eran las lagrimas de su acompañante, se sintio muy mal en el fondo por hacer sentir a jyushimatsu, no queria ver sus lagrimas - _Estar_ _é_ _bien_ \- dijo salir mientras tiraba el cigarro a la calle

-Tienes que volver al trabajo-

-Y-yo..- dijo mientras sollozaba -Te vi desde lejos y me dio miedo que volvieras a intentarlo, por eso vine corriendo aqui- habia recordado que cuando se vieron antes su respiracion era agitada, tal vez habia corrido mucho para llegar hasta ahi, se sintio culpable, seguramente estaba cansado por el trabajo y lo hacia correr y esforzarse de más, se maldijo mentalmente

-No te preocupes- Respondio acariciando la cabeza del menor mientras lo aferraba a su pecho

* * *

Bien, fue corto pero espero que les haya gustado c: seguire esta historia en otro fic que tengo pensado pero no queria hacerlo por capitulos ya que sera algo diferente pero estara ligeramente ligado a cosas que se mencionaron aqui

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, opiniones, enserio lo apreciaria mucho, bye~


End file.
